Field
The present application relates to an adapter device for use in a reprocessing device for reprocessing surgical instruments, in particular endoscopes, wherein the adapter device is provided, on its inlet side, with at least one fluid attachment for connection to a coupling device of the reprocessing device, while its outlet side is provided with at least one fluid attachment which serves for connection to the surgical instrument and is adapted geometrically to an attachment of the surgical instrument. The present application also relates to a reprocessing system having a reprocessing device for reprocessing surgical instruments, in particular endoscopes, and having an adapter device, wherein the reprocessing device has a coupling device for connection, in particular attachment, to an adapter device comprised by the reprocessing system. Finally, the present application relates to a method for operating a reprocessing system comprising at least one adapter device.
Prior Art
Reprocessing devices of surgical instruments, in particular of endoscopes, usually have systems, or respectively devices, which clean and disinfect both the outer surfaces of the surgical instrument as well as the channels, or respectively channel systems, of the same. Rinsing circuits are usually provided for this purpose. In particular, with rinsing the inner channel of a surgical instrument, in particular of an endoscope, or respectively a flexible endoscope, the hygienic result of the reprocessing depends on the flow quantity, the size of which is limited by the maximum rinsing pressures permissible for the respective surgical instrument. These maximum permissible rinsing pressures are determined variously by different manufacturers of surgical instruments. These range, for example from 0.8 bar differential pressure with a few manufacturers, to 2.0 bar differential pressure, with the applicant.
The rinsing circuits for reprocessing the channels, or respectively channel systems, of surgical instruments, in particular flexible endoscopes, are preferably designed to a highest possible flow. However, the permissible flow is defined here using the surgical instrument with the smallest permissible pressure that is compatible with the reprocessing device, or respectively the reprocessing system.
Because the reprocessing devices, or respectively reprocessing systems, are suitable for various surgical instruments, with endoscopes having a higher approved pressure of the fluid, or respectively with a higher permissible fluid pressure, this results in a poor hygienic result, or respectively the corresponding surgical instrument must be treated longer to obtain a good hygienic result. This is due to the fact that the reprocessing device, or respectively the reprocessing system is designed for a pressure, which is based on the respective surgical instrument that tolerates the lowest maximum pressure.